Secrets
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry does something incredibly daring in the kitchen of Hogwarts one night. What are the results? Dedicated to Tabitha. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Secrets by Keikokin

Dedicated to Tabitha

Pairing: HP/LM

Time: Seventh year

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Rating: R

Harry Potter was hungry. He hadn't eaten in the Great Hall because Hermione and Ron were on his nerves **again**. The pair had become so annoy, like they owned him it was in fact dividing the Holy Trio. Harry had become a bit of a loner but didn't mind it. He was used to it from summers at the Dursleys. Thus it was at one in the morning he was sneaking down to the kitchens at school, under his invisibility cloak for a bit of food.

He was just downing his second bacon, lettuce & tomato sandwich when he heard someone coming and put on his invisibility cloak and dived under the table.

"What was that?" Draco Malfoy asked as he entered the room. He'd heard Harrys dish clanging in the sink.

"Didn't you know son, the school is haunted?" Lucius Malfoy smirked as his son paled.

"You are just teasing me Father," Draco challenged but looked warily around the kitchen.

Lucius laughed and ordered some house elves to make them a light snack as they sat down at the table Harry had hid under. Harry covered his mouth hoping he didn't breathe too loud but finally a breath escaped and Lucius' robes fluttered slightly at the exhale.

"Did you feel that?" Lucius asked Draco as he sipped a hot chocolate.

"Stop it father, just because you are a professor here now and mothers gone doesn't mean you can torment me!" Draco sounded indignant.

Harry unconsciously sighed a breath of relief and noticed Lucius shifting uncomfortably. Pushing his glasses up his nose Harry was surprised to see Lucius had nothing under his robe, at all. He smirked, 'time to have some fun', he thought. He leaned forward slightly and blew a breath of hot air over the mans ample package. Lucius squirmed and dropped his legs apart. Harry smiled and leaned forward and repeated it, the blond's cock jumped in response.

"Father, are you quite well?" Draco asked seeing his fathers eyes smolder over.

"Yes, Draco, lets **get on with it** shall we?" Lucius looked meaningfully at Draco but moved his hand under the table and moved his robe out of Harry's way. The Gryffindor surmised that Lucius knew someone or something was there but wouldn't complain. Lucius peeked under the table and noticed his entire groin area had just vanished. He found this a bit disquieting as any man would but then felt a hot tongue run up his length before he felt a hotter mouth engulf his entire shaft.

"Mmm," Lucius moaned softly.

"Good chocolate Father?" Draco smiled at his father's enjoyment.

"Oh yes, I would like some **more** actually," Lucius smiled and let a house elf fill his cup.

Harry smirked knowing these little innuendos were meant for his benefit. He resumed sucking at the mans cock while he fondled his balls. With his hand he followed the bobbing motion of his head.

"Ohh," Lucius moaned softly.

"I never knew you enjoyed cocoa so much father," Draco smiled.

"Oh this is an **unexpected surprise** Draco. How **very good** this is," Lucius held the cup tightly trying not to show his son what was going on. He had no idea who it was but he did know if felt **very** good.

Harry hummed lightly around the tightening shaft as he felt Lucius nearing his limit.

"What was that?" Draco asked with worry.

"It came from over there - go check," Lucius growled. Draco took it as a sign of displeasure and took off around the corner quickly doing what he was told.

Lucius whispered,"Yes, finish it." Harry deep throated Lucius tightly and the blond climaxed tossing his head backwards, while his hand shattered the now empty cocoa cup.

"Father what happened?" Draco had run back at the sound of the breaking cup.

Harry pulled back off Lucius' softening cock, and then licked it clean. Lucius looked to see his now sated cock had returned to join the rest of his body.

"I'm quite alright son. You-you go on a-head," Lucius panted dabbing the sweat from his forehead and wiping off his hand.

Harry began to panic. He was about to be left alone with Lucius Malfoy, former death eater and ex-convict. How could he escape?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Father, goodnight," Draco waved and shut the door behind him.

Harry froze and sat very still. Lucius moved the chair back and Harry saw the very sexy thigh high boots vanish back under the dark blue robes. Harry sighed thinking he would be safe. Then a strong, elegant hand reached down out of nowhere and pulled off his cloak. "Come out now so I can thank you," Lucius purred with Harry's Invisibility Cloak draped over his arm. Harry stood nervously, blushing wildly and gulped still tasting Lucius in his mouth.

"Harry, you have a divine talent," Lucius purred smiling lustily at Harry, who blushed again.

"Y-you t-taste good," Harry whispered looking at his feet.

"Mmm, good enough that you would entertain the thought of being my lover?" Lucius pulled Harry swiftly into his arms and kissed him deeply knocking Harry's glasses askew and tasting himself on Harry's tongue. Harry had only ever been kissed once and never like this! He melted then wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and held on for dear life as all sensibility left him. His blood seemed to rush to his cock, which he felt harden painfully against Lucius' pressing thigh. Harry felt a strong hand wrap around his hard cock through the fabric of his robe and boxers. He moaned loudly having never had anyone touch him there, the sensation was overwhelming. Lucius was strong, commanding and sexy as hell. Harry wanted nothing more than to lose his virginity right there.

"Oh Merlin Potter are you a virgin?" Lucius leaned back looking in the green eyes and crooked glasses. Harry looked down in embarrassment. "You are? Oh, Harry." Lucius purred and took off Harry's glasses with one hand while his other very strong arm held him up. Harry looked back up in fear. "Dear lord Harry your eyes," Lucius gasped. Harry looked back down in embarrassment at his faulty eyes. Lucius nudged his chin up with one knuckle, "They are stunning, a deeper green then the most perfect emerald ablaze with depth and beauty." Harry blushed, no one ever complimented him before in his life.

"I shouldn't have done that," Harry whispered gazing into the beautiful eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"But we did," Lucius purred and Harry was swept into another mind-blowing kiss ever grateful that he had been hungry that night, in more ways then one.

After several more mind blowing kisses Harry slowly made his way back up to Gryffindor tower still stunned by the fact he'd had the nerve to do what he had done, that Professor Malfoy the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had not hexed him to death and more than anything else -he had in the space of an hour become Lucius' Malfoys secret lover.

Harry crept back into the dorm he shared quietly so as not to wake anyone up. He lay down in his four-poster bed thinking of strong arms, kisses and the taste of Lucius Malfoy. With a smile he finally dozed off.

The next day Harry felt happier than he had in a very long time. His friends noticed it right away but seeing the smile of Harrys face thought it best not to question him. The person it did unnerve was his long time school rival Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin immediately set about to find what had caused the change in Harry. He asked the rest of the Slytherins to try to find out what they could. Perhaps they had finally found the key to the Gryffindor's undoing.

Thus later that week the Slytherins gathered in their common room to compare notes.

Draco rubbed his hands together with anticipation as he looked to his fellow housemates for answers. Lucius entered the room as they began and sensing they were up to something, slipped into the shadows by the door.

"Well?" Draco asked hopefully scanning the faces in the Common Room.

"Nothing Draco, Potter is really happy but no one knows why," Vince offered.

"How about you Parkinson, what about his schedule?" Draco asked next.

"He goes to classes, practices, the library and sometimes sits by the lake," Pansy replied.

"Well, anything else?" Draco asked again then seeing the shaking of heads dismissed them all very unhappy with the results.

Lucius smiled and left the Common Room, determined to keep a safe distance from Draco at least for a time.

But Seamus and Dean had cornered Harry in the meantime.

"Fess up then Potter, who is it?" Seamus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in retaliation.

"You have the happy look of a man who is dating someone," Dean answered. "Who Harry?"

"I'm not saying a word," Harry smiled happily.

"Just tell us which house?" Dean pleaded. Harry shook his head.

"Wizard or witch?" Seamus tried.

"Hmm, wizard." Harry offered then said, "And that's all you get, now get off!"

Deciding things were getting dangerous, the next time Harry met with Lucius he had on his invisibility cloak and brought his Marauders map. When Lucius opened the door to his suite Harry whispered," It's me."

Lucius continued to peer around, then closed the door. As soon as Harry took off the cloak he found himself wrapped up in the blond's arms on the end of a very passionate kiss.

"The Slytherins have you under watch," Lucius told Harry as he pulled him to sit on the couch. Harry looked around the room, which had tapestries hanging on the walls, a couch, two chairs, fire and separate bedroom. It was done in French Provencial style and was quite beautiful.

"Yeah, Seamus and Dean are watching me too," Harry shrugged.

"Let's give them something to talk about," Lucius smirked.

"Uh-oh, that's a dangerous look. What are you thinking?" Harry asked warily.

"This," Lucius replied and attacked Harrys neck giving him a rather large hickey. Harry moaned and felt his heart quicken.

"Marking me?" Harry gasped.

"So what if I am?" Lucius grinned. "Come here."

Harry did as he was asked looking happily up into the smoldering blue gray eyes before they fluttered shut. He felt Lucius take off his glasses and then kiss him passionately. Harry wasn't sure if it was the excitement of knowing they shouldn't be doing this, or they had been enemies once or just that Lucius was so damn handsome, but he could feel himself melt against the older man.

Lucius groaned as he felt Harry melt in his arms. He suddenly didn't want Harry to leave that night. But he knew he'd be missed before too long. Keeping a mental note to the time Lucius allowed the kisses to only go on a few minutes more before he pulled himself away.

"Harry, you'll be missed," Lucius said in a deep voice full of lust. He could see Harry's chest was heaving the green eyes clouded over with desire then they suddenly cleared and the Gryffindor nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure you'll think of things you want to ask me at some point." Lucius said turning to pick something up. "This is a two way parchment. If you write down a question on it, or anything else I will see it on this," Lucius held up an identical looking piece of parchment. "Likewise, if I need to ask you something or tell you something you will see it on your paper when I write it on mine," Lucius put Harrys invisibility cloak on the young mans shoulders then noticed he was still staring down at the paper. "What is it?"

"Is this dark magic?" Harry asked softly.

"No, because that is not the intent behind it. Do you understand what I mean by that Harry?" Lucius put a finger under Harry's chin so he could look into the green eyes. Seeing the understanding within them he handed Harry his glasses back. Smiling Harry took out a piece of parchment whispered something over it and Lucius' eyes went wide.

"Is this how you've been sneaking around the school?"

Harry nodded and Lucius saw a mixture of pain and pride in them. "Your fathers? Like this cloak I suppose?" Harry nodded again before pulling Lucius down for a kiss goodbye. Then the hood of the cloak went up and Harry vanished.

"I'll see you again?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Lucius smiled then opened the door, looked about and let Harry out.

"WOW, who did that?" Ron asked the next morning at breakfast pointing to Harry's neck.

"Some wizard," Seamus smiled.

"A bloke?" Ron spluttered. "But Harry I'm hurt!" Ron batted his eyelashes and Harry pushed him away.

"Get off!' Harry laughed glad his friend had taken that bit of news so well.

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione gushed, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"I'm not telling," Harry smiled.

"Ok well tell us about him then," Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, okay. He has the most amazing eyes. And his hair is like silk. When he kisses me I just kind of go to pieces then melt in his arms. But he's so strong he could hold me up with one arm," Harry blushed and stared down into his food.

"Wow," Lavender sighed looking dreamily over the house tables. "I can hardly believe any of those guys could be anything like that."

"Mmm," Harry said around a mouthful of food willing his eyes not to look at the Head table where he knew, just knew, Lucius was watching the whole scene with amusement.

"Is he tall?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh yeah, but not too tall. I can just curl right up in his arms," Harry blushed again knowing he sounded like a schoolgirl.

Ron chuckled. Harry gave him a sharp shove. "Better not let Malfoy hear you talking like that, you'll never hear the end of it," Ron said seriously.

But Harry could only smile knowingly. He wondered what Draco's reaction would be when he found out.

Draco's eyes narrowed from across the room as he sent Pansy to look when she went to the girl's bathroom. When she came back she looked very excited.

"Report," Draco snapped.

"Oh, Draco he's got a huge hickey on the side of his neck." Pansy said excitedly.

Draco growled, he did not like not knowing what was going on within the school. He'd gotten into the habit of reporting to his father about any changes in Harry's life for the Dark Lord to use. But since the Dark Lord had been defeated, Draco found he couldn't break the habit. It was aggravating him.

Harry was teased about the hickey all week, until it finally faded away. It was with a sigh he woke that Saturday morning to find it was gone. Somehow being marked made him feel wanted and special. He wondered if Lucius would give him another one. Then he remembered about the paper. Drawing the curtains to the four-poster closed after he dressed and showered Harry took quill in hand to write something to Lucius. It was kind of creepy and reminded him of Riddles diary. Then he wondered why Lucius had done that so this became his first question.

_Why did you plant that diary of Riddles on Ginny Weasley in my third year?_

Harry watched as the question vanished. But then there was no answer. He supposed he would have to wait for an answer. So making sure no one saw him do it Harry got his broom out, opened the window and dived outside into the clean, fresh air. Harry loved to fly and it was only the growling of his stomach that reminded him to eat. So he shrunk his broom before putting it in his pocket then set out for the Great Hall.

It was at breakfast he remembered about the paper. No one else from his dorm was downstairs yet, so he took the paper out to check it. He did stop mid-movement to look toward the Head Table but Lucius wasn't there only Hagrid and Professor Sprout.

_I was nothing but a puppet at that time. It was the Dark Lords bidding to do it. I meant no harm to the girl after all she is a pureblood. It was during those times I began to see he had become unhinged. He had lost focus and was hell bent on getting to you. I was always good at shaking off the Cruciatus curse but never the Imperius curse. My stay in prison opened my eyes. So he lost his hold on me. When Dumbledore came to me and offered me the position with the Order, I saw my means for revenge. That is why I did those things Harry. His hold was too strong on me to do otherwise. _

Harry put the paper away and as he did he noticed the words were already fading. He needed to think about it. But then he began to see how it made sense and that he was just drudging up the past. Harry ate his meal then went back up to his dorm to ask another question.

_What happened to your wife?_

This time the answer was immediate.

She left me. I believe she is dead. She has never accessed the accounts since her departure. I filed for divorce shortly after she left. It was uncontested.

Harry waited for the words to vanish before he wrote again.

_What will you do when Draco finds out?_

It took a few minutes for the answer to appear.

That has a great deal to do with how he reacts. And what actions he takes when he discovers us, as well as how he finds out. I was hoping that our relationship would be on solid ground before he does because I sense it may create a rift between us otherwise.

Harry blushed when he thought of his next question.

_How did you know I was a virgin?_

The answer this time Harry suspected was accompanied by a smile.

Because my Harry, you fairly jumped when I rubbed against you. The moan you uttered was one who had never experienced such a thing before and what appeared to be your total submission for me to take you right there. Then when I asked you and you could not look into my eyes I knew I had surmised the truth.

_Since you brought the subject up Harry, do you hold great reverence for that or is it something you wish to be rid of immediately?_

Harry pulled his curtains shut. There was no one there since he'd passed them all on his way up from breakfast but it would be hard to explain why he was blushing.

Lucius paced his suite nervously, his tea forgotten, as he waited for the paper to bring back his answer. He hoped Harry wasn't looking to him as a quick notch to say it had been done and to move on. No, he was a Malfoy and would not be used in such a manner. He had found it amazing to be licked and sucked to completion so well by a virgin. But perhaps it had been the added taboo of sitting across from Draco as it happened. With a smile rising to his face, Lucius saw the paper fill with a long answer.

Well, it wasn't something I thought about much. That is until I lived yet again. I was so wrapped up in dying a little thing like virginity never crossed my mind really. While I am eager to experience losing it I am rather scared out of my mind. I know how it works of course, from man to man. You can't be around Hermione without knowing how to look things up in the library. I've heard some wild rumors about wizards getting pregnant but never saw a lick about it in the library. I'm sorry I've kind of wandered off track a bit. I suppose I just wanted it to be with someone who cared. Not some bloke I'd never seen again or would go ranting off to the press about having been my first.

Lucius smiled happily. This was a good answer, well thought out and with feeling. He was just about to put down another question when a knock came at his door.

"Who is it?" Lucius called out.

"It's me Father," Draco called back.

Lucius returned to the paper quickly.

Draco just arrived I have to go. I agree with your answer.

Harry frowned at the paper. He took out the Marauders Map and saw the tiny dot labeled "Draco Malfoy" walking up to the other dot, which had become very special of late labeled "Lucius Malfoy." Harry decided to go to Hogsmeade running down to met the others before they left, making sure to put he Map and parchment away first.

Yet it was in Hogsmeade that Harry ran into Lucius again, literally. Harry, Seamus and Ron had been joking around when they went around a corner without even looking. Suddenly Harry found a strong familiar arm around his waist then looked up into the amused eyes of Lucius.

"Mr. Potter, are you hurt?" Lucius asked while ever so slowly returning Harry to his feet. Their eyes never left each other and they were only distantly aware of the people around them.

"I-I'm fine Mr. Malfoy, thank you," Harry said hoping to sound cool but noticed his chest was heaving just being in the blond's arms for a split second his eyes looked at the lips he longed to kiss. Lucius saw the look and cleared his throat.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Lucius asked feeling rather breathless himself and wanting nothing more than to kiss Harry deeply.

Lucius and Harry blinked a moment then with reluctance looked away then parted.

Draco pulled Lucius away while Ron and Seamus pulled Harry off with them.

"What was that all about then?" Seamus asked.

"Stupid Malfoys should have been more careful," Ron complained.

"Ron!" Harry admonished and Ron stared at him.

"What?" Ron answered.

"I crashed into him remember? He could have let me fall to the ground but he didn't, he's not that bad," Harry snapped then walked on ahead. Ron and Seamus looked at each other in confusion. But there weren't the only ones confused.

Draco had seen the look that passed between the two and didn't know what to make of it. He could have sworn for just a split second the two were completely infatuated with each other, almost as if they were dying to kiss each other. Draco was about to shake it off when he saw the smile on his father's face that was not there before. Had Potter put it there?

"Father?" Draco began looking up as they walked down the center of town.

"Hmm" Lucius was only half paying attention peering into a window of a shop.

"Did you know I heard Potter was dating someone?" Draco asked gauging Lucius for a reaction, of which there was none.

"Well, a young man his age should be dating," Lucius replied coolly.

"So are you saying I should be seeing someone too?" Draco asked.

"Why not, you're a handsome boy," Lucius smiled.

"Father, I know for a fact I am several months older than he, yet you just referred to me as a boy and him as a young man," Draco commented.

"Did I? He just seems so much older I suppose, must have been the war, eh?" Lucius asked.

"Hmm," Draco answered his mind going a mile a minute. He wasn't noticing where they were going and was surprised to look up and see they had entered a jewelry shop.

"Father?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius sounded occupied.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked wondering if this was connected to Potter.

"Just browsing," Lucius smiled. But Draco noticed that he suddenly seemed less interested than before. They left the shop after looking at just one case.

Draco decided to keep an eye on both his father and Potter.

Harry was thrilled to find moon ink and paper in one of the bookstores in Hogsmeade that weekend. He had wanted to talk more with Lucius but didn't know how. He wanted to write whole letters. Harry couldn't believe how much he missed the man.

So it was when Lucius was sitting at breakfast the next day that a school owl swooped down to deliver a message to him.

I found some moon ink and paper to send messages to you – longer messages.

This was in an envelope with a sheet of blank paper. Lucius beamed. He had missed Harry as well.

"Clever Gryffindor," Lucius whispered.

'What was that Lucius?" asked Minerva who'd been sitting next to him brimming with curiosity over what he'd received by owl post.

"Oh I just received a note teasing me that Gryffindor would win their next Quidditch match and I was commenting on it aloud. Sorry to have bothered you with it." Lucius inclined his head. Minerva seemed satisfied so went back to eating her kippers and tea.

Lucius had never been so eager for the first sign of the moon that month. So it was he found himself the day of the full moon just sitting away watching the day go by. Indeed it was all he'd been able to do for days. It seemed all of Slytherin and Gryffindor were watching the Harry and Lucius so closely - they could never even steal a kiss.

Therefore when the first rays of moonlight hit Lucius was on top of the Astronomy Tower so he could read his letter.

My Dearest Lucius,

I've missed you so much. Being apart from you is making me crazy. I hope this doesn't scare you off but I'm starting to care deeply for you. This isn't some crush because I can shake those off. But every time I close my eyes I see you. When I see you in the halls I want nothing more than to hold you. I see you sitting there at the Head Table - I lose the breath from my chest. As my eyes flicker to other men I only compare them to you. They all pale sorely in comparison.

It's all those little things you do that make me desire you so much. How you flick your hair over your shoulder, or look at pictures with mild amusement, or eat so delicately easing the food over your tongue as if each were precious. Yet, it's so much more than simple lust.

I don't know when this feeling of something real between us happened. But I'm already torn for my feelings for you and carrying on as if nothing is happening. I've never had any luck in these matters, until you came into my life. I lay awake watching the sunrise hoping that this will be a day where I will be in your arms.

You are my inspiration for living. My beautiful Lucius, the feeling of your hair in my fingers haunts and destroys my sense of touch in regards to anything else. Your scent makes me want to taste you, everywhere. I know we never spoke of the future nor having feelings but I have them nonetheless.

I would walk miles to see you if it only meant I could hold you again. My feelings for you make me want to give the world to you. When you talk my blood simmers with desire. When you look distressed I want nothing more than to kiss your troubles away. If I fall to my knees I think of your taste. I don't think I could live without you being in my world.

I sit and wait until I can see you again, to hold you. I will be waiting breathing each breath in hopes of seeing you. My saddest days are ones without you in it.

If this relationship between us is wrong I don't ever want it to be right. I'm being torn apart by how much you mean to me. Do you really want me? If you really want me don't make me wait too long.

I miss you terribly day and night.

Yours always H

Lucius closed his eyes and clutched the paper to his chest. In all his life he'd never had a love letter. And when he realized that was what it was it made him want to cry. He collected himself and made desperate plans to see Harry again. Lucius failed to see the bodies that tore away from the shadow as he left the tower.

Draco had received his latest intelligence report from Blaise and Pansy with interest. He had been correct his father was seeing someone. The question was whether or not it was Harry Potter. And if it were - would Draco do anything about it? According to Pansy, Lucius' reaction indicated it was a very intimate letter. To Draco's surprise she had said she thought Lucius was about to cry. If he was, then things were far more serious than he had initially thought. At first Lucius had been very happy but lately he seemed sad and withdrawn. Of course only his son would notice these things. He decided to make it perfectly easy for the two to get together then see what happens.

If Lucius walked away happy then Draco would let him be. If his father walked away upset then he would destroy Potter.

The next night Draco called off the watch on Potter and his father. It would only take him to spy. This was a family matter now. Draco would be the judge and the jury. So it was that Draco was waiting in the shadows when his father met Harry that night by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He pulled his hood down low over his features and saw with ease the two embrace in the darkness. Draco pulled his broom out of his pocket un-shrunk it and flew just above the pair, landing like a cat in the tree near them so he could listen.

"Harry you have no idea what that letter meant to me. I've missed you so much," Lucius' voice carried through the night breeze.

Then there was silence and Draco looked down to see the couple kissing under the stars. He looked away and waited.

"Lucius I thought I'd lost you, that I'd scared you off, that," Harry sounded like he was about to cry.

"Never Harry, never could I live without you again. Forget about everyone else that ever hurt you Harry, let me take away your pain." Lucius whispered just barely audible.

"Lucius, what are we going to do?" Harry's breath sounded raged and breathless. Draco refused to look down to see what was going on.

"What we can Harry, whenever we can. I refuse to give up on us. We just need to be patient until you graduate then we can be together as we want to be," Lucius sounded raged too.

"Lucius, please I want you so much, take me now," Harry was sounding very out of breath.

"Gods Harry, don't tell me that, not here, not now. I want it to be special for you. But I want you so much," Lucius was moaning and Draco had heard enough. He mounted his broom carefully and flew off back to the castle where he shrunk his broom back down and went to his room to think.

He'd always hated Harry Potter, or at least he had for many years. The war had changed them all. But when it came down to it he respected him too. And his father, who had endured so much, seemed to be in love with the Gryffindor. Sometimes Lucius could be a right bastard it was true. But after Azkaban something had broken the man. He'd changed. Draco had seen it as had several others. He was still proud and arrogant but not as strong. Possibly for the first time in his life his father needed love and affection. Was Draco going to deny his father this, even though he didn't really care for Potter himself?

Draco had a very restless night and was grateful another Hogsmeade weekend was approaching. It was the last one actually. The last Quidditch games were gearing up and the N.E.W.T.S. were being scheduled. Graduation was finally upon them.

The next morning Draco made plans with his father to go to Hogsmeade again. Draco was not surprised when Harry showed up in Hogsmeade as well with Seamus and Ron. From there it quickly became a game of cat and mouse. Each store Harry went into Lucius went into next. Sometimes Harry would wait and he and Lucius would talk politely over some item. Draco found it almost painful to watch but he knew after much consideration that he wanted his father to be happy.

With a sigh Draco followed his father into the jewelry shop where they just caught Seamus as he followed Harry and Ron out of the store. Lucius was looking casually over the items when Draco leaned forward and said," That's a rather nice promise ring isn't it?"

"Yes, it is rather at that," Lucius answered looking at the platinum ring with small diamond stars cut into it.

"I'm sure that Harry would like it," Draco said just as casually.

"Yes, I think he would," Lucius smiled then looked horror struck at Draco after realizing what he just said. Before he could get another word out Draco put up a hand to stop him.

"I've known. You should buy it. It would suit him and make you both happy," Draco looked into his father's eyes with a sad crooked smile.

"Draco, I…" Lucius began but Draco cut him off," I'll wait outside." Lucius' eyes seemed brighter and he nodded with a small smile then called the clerk over to buy the ring. Draco turned and left.

As if nothing had happened Lucius left the store minutes later. They began to walk down the street again.

Harry and his friends seemed to be having a discussion in the middle of the street in front of them, and then Harry peeled off heading back to the castle. Draco gave Lucius a nudge and said simply, "Go."

Lucius gave his son a fleeting look of appreciation then with a huge smile on his face strode off quickly where Harry had just gone. It only took a few minutes for Lucius to catch up with Harry. They smiled at each other then Lucius led him off the path into a corpse of dense trees. Seeing that they were finally alone Harry threw his arms around the man pulling him down for another kiss. Little did they know that Draco had blocked the only entrance and exit, making sure they would be left alone.

"Harry, I love you," Lucius said looking into the green eyes of the Gryffindor.

Harry felt his throat dry and was amazed to hear his voice answer. "I love you Lucius."

"Then accept this token as my promise to you that I won't leave your side and someday we will get married," Lucius took out the ring and slid it onto Harry's hand.

Harry shrieked with joy and kissed Lucius so hard he was sure their lips would be swollen but he didn't care. Draco chuckled softly as he heard the yell and knew Harry had accepted the ring. He growled to yet another passer-by as he kept guard. Hearing the couple coming back Draco intercepted them as they came out so no one would suspect what was going on.

"Hello Potter," Draco said casually, "Nice hickey, is that new Father?"

"He knows Harry," Lucius chuckled as Harry tried to pull up his shirt collar.

Harry looked fearfully at Draco who just smirked, "Don't worry Potter, the ring was my idea."

"What?" Harry gasped looking to Lucius for confirmation and he nodded.

"Why?" Harry said in a whisper his green eyes wide with fear.

"Can't I wish for my father's happiness, no matter who it is?" Draco shrugged. He was shocked when Harry threw his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"HARRY!" came the shout of Hermione from behind them where she was walking with Lavender and her sister.

Harry closed his eyes at the scolding yell but Draco patted him on the shoulder as the three men turned.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said lamely.

"Don't you dare act innocent with me Harry James Potter, why did you just kiss Malfoy?" Hermione looked sternly at him with her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing.

"Because I helped his boyfriend to pick out a promise ring for him. Is that good enough for you Granger?" Draco smirked as her face dropped and she grabbed Harry's hand to look at the ring. Then she looked back up taking in the half hidden hickey, swollen lips and ruffled hair.

"No way!" cried Lavender over her shoulder who was staring at Harry's hand, "Look at all the diamonds!" Her sister swooned on the spot.

"Who is he?" Hermione demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough Granger. It will be a big surprise. When are you going to tell everyone Harry? Graduation?" Draco smiled and Lucius had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

Harry nodded and then took his hand back. The three men continued on their walk and Draco burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Draco laughed.

"It was quite amusing at that," Lucius chuckled.

"Oh sure, she'll make me take Veritaserum!" Harry groaned but then broke into a smile as his ring caught the sunlight.

"Happy Harry?" Lucius asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Very," Harry smiled back.

"Okay, break it up just because you have my approval doesn't mean you should start mooning over each other!" Draco teased and the trio broke apart at the main entrance.

Harry practically floated up to the Gryffindor tower. He sat down on his bed, drew the curtains and got out the parchment.

Can we see each other tonight?" Harry wrote down.

Certainly, it will give us a chance to celebrate. Are you really happy? Came the answer

Very happy – oh someone's coming got to go.

With the speed of a cat Harry put the parchment and quill away just as Ron came into the room.

"Harry, how is it Malfoy knows and I don't?" Ron looked furious and hurt.

"I didn't tell him Ron he must have figured it out on his own!" Harry said quickly in defense.

Ron stormed over and looked at the ring. "Well if ferret face can figure it out so can I! Let's see he's bloody loaded by the looks of this ring. So," Ron stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth while Harry bit his lip nervously, "Only purebloods would have that kind of money – or maybe someone with a really good job. That means it's someone from Slytherin or someone older who graduated."

"I have to go to the library," Harry tried to get up but Ron is nothing if not strong. He pinned Harry easily to the wall.

"You don't want to tell me so he's either someone I know and don't like or he'll get in trouble if it goes public," Ron's brows were furrowed. Harry was squirming trying to get away. "Or both. Hmm, you told Hermione he has hair like silk and we'd find out at graduation.' Ron's eyes went wide. "Please tell me it's not bloody Draco Malfoy."

"Um, no not Draco," Harry used Ron's shock to get away. He ran out of the Common Room and tried to think of somewhere to hide. With a smile he dashed off to go see Hagrid. The gamekeeper turned teacher was thrilled to see Harry and let him in.

" 'Bout time I saw you 'Arry! Blimey, you graduate in what? A little over a week now, eh? You have your NEWTS and then you're done."

Nodding Harry drank down the Pumpkin Juice Hagrid gave him. "So is it Snape or Lucius?" Harry spit the drink out all over the table.

"W-what?" Harry spluttered.

"You heard me." Hagrid scowled.

Harry went to wipe off the juice from his mouth and Hagrid saw the ring. "Well, that settles it so it's that bloody Lucius then." Hagrid sighed as he grabbed Harry's hand. "Don't worry I won't say anything but if he hurts you Harry, I'll …I'll…" Hagrid began but Harry was smiling so happily he didn't finish.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry began. "He's changed a lot since the war, you know that."

"Yes, a ruddy spy and member of the Order. I don't suppose I can talk you out of it, eh?" Hagrid looked at him from beneath his furry eyebrows. Harry looked instantly pained. "No, I didn't think so. Right them, I best get an invite to the bloody wedding, right?"

Harry hugged Hagrid and the half-giant tried not to cry. "Well does his git of a son know? He might make some big trouble? I don't suppose Ron or Hermione know either, eh?"

"Actually Draco helped Lucius pick out the ring," Harry blushed looking at the diamonds dancing in the cabin light. "He's been great. I can't believe I'll be his step-dad!"

Hagrid choked on his ale at the thought. Then he blushed. Harry sat back in shock at how red Hagrid was getting. "Um, Harry, have you two, well you know?" Harry blushed and shook his head. "I suppose you be knowing all about it then?"

"I did lots of research on it. But Hagrid can male wizards get pregnant?" Hagrid looked surprised at the question.

"Don't rightly know. I, um, don't swing that way, you know. But, maybe you should ask Hermione that, eh?"

"She doesn't know who it is, either does Ron," Harry confessed. "I was going to tell them at graduation. You won't tell will you?"

"Not my place to tell. Bit unfair of you to make them find out with everyone else though. But I suppose if you be telling them now, it will distract them during the NEWTS. Tell you what you promise to tell them straight after them ruddy tests and …and …I'll be nice to that fiancé of yours."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry beamed. "See you at the game tomorrow?" Hagrid nodded then Harry left to go to his last practice. Exhausted from practice Harry took a nap instead of eating dinner. When he woke he went down to see Lucius. With a smile Lucius quickly ushered him in then kissed him soundly as soon as the cloak was off.

"I thought I wouldn't see you when you didn't come to dinner." Lucius said between kisses down Harry's neck.

"And miss this?" Harry trembled under Lucius' administrations.

With surprise he saw Lucius get down on his knees. "I never asked you properly Harry, we didn't really have the time. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, Lucius," Harry dropped to his knees too so he could kiss Lucius.

Lucius moaned and pushed Harry down onto the bearskin rug. They quickly began to take off clothes suddenly overcome by the heat of the moment. Harry began to bite his lip as Lucius left a trail of hickeys down his chest and stomach, marking him all over. When Lucius began to bite and nibble at Harry's hips the Gryffindor began to whimper.

"Tell me what you want Harry," Lucius purred as he nuzzled Harry's erection.

"Please suck me," Harry squirmed turned on even more by having to ask for it. All thought quickly left him as Lucius sucked the very head of his cock to taste the pre-cum. Then began to suck around the shaft then when Harry was totally sensitized began to gently lick and kiss it. "PLEASE," Harry groaned loudly.

"Certainly," Lucius replied before with one deft turn of his head sucked Harry deeply to his base. Harry bucked and Lucius had to hold his hips down. Lucius was amazed how long and thick Harry was and with surprise realized he wanted to be topped by this man. Control was something he did not give up easily. But the more he sucked the more turned on he became. Harry moaned when Lucius suddenly stopped. Lucius looked Harry straight in the eyes and seeing the love there made up his mind. "Take me."

Desperate for release Harry didn't argue as Lucius changed their positions. He muttered a lubrication and cleaning spell then pulled Harry into position. With a smile Harry remembered something from the books. He pushed Lucius' cheeks apart then gently licked at the hole. "Oh Merlin Potter where did you learn that?" Lucius gasped.

"Books," Harry chuckled then dipped his tongue into the tight hole. Lucius threw his head back in delight and Harry reached up with one hand to run his hands through the silky strands then caress the smooth back. Then he pulled out and began to finger fuck Lucius. Beautiful sounds began to escape Lucius. Positioning himself again Harry entered Lucius in one swift stroke. "It's so tight," Harry moaned before he began to thrust faster and faster.

For the one of the few times in his life Harry felt a total natural at something it was wonderful and he lost himself to thrusting harder. Remembering the books he reached around to grab Lucius swollen cock. It wasn't long after Lucius cursed and came hard all over the rug and Harry's hand.

"Lucius," Harry groaned before he too climaxed hard filling Lucius with his seed. Conjuring a blanket Lucius covered them both after he cleaned them both with a spell. Harry fell asleep on Lucius' chest.

The next day was one filled with tension as the Slytherin and Gryffindor house's eyed each other for any weaknesses. Ron spent the entire morning discussing strategy while Hermione worried about where Harry could be. It was all she could do to calm Ron down earlier that he'd gone missing and his bed wasn't slept in.

Her mind quickly went to work. She added all the pieces together and decided it was either Draco, Professor Snape or Malfoy. She bit her lip as she looked up there sat Draco with a knowing smirk on his face. Her head turned to see Professor Snape but not Professor Malfoy. Harry's boyfriend – no fiancé- she corrected herself was Lucius Malfoy. Fearing someone else would figure it out she finished eating and hurried off to the dungeon.

Draco watched the witch adding up the clues in her mind. Then he saw her scan the table, tuck into her breakfast only to dash out of the Hall. Not wanting a scene Draco dashed out after her. "Granger!" Draco called as he caught up with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What is it Malfoy?" she said impatiently.

"Figured it out didn't you Granger?" Draco said with traces of admiration, after all the pair had been careful up until now.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? I mean I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I'm surprised you're not furious about it though," Hermione replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing wrong with wanting my father to be happy is there?" Draco smirked.

"I suppose," Hermione looked at Draco in thinly disguised disbelief.

"Look, let me wake them up. You might see more than you bargained for if you go," Draco grinned lopsidedly as Hermione blushed vividly. Evidently, in typical Gryffindor style she had gone running off without thinking her actions through.

"Um, right, I'll wait here," Hermione looked embarrassed and thankful at the same time. Draco nodded then went off quickly to his father's quarters. After no reply to his knock he braced himself, said the password and went in.

There were the two lovers curled together on the bearskin rug by the fire. Draco shook his head as it swam through the gutter. "Father," Draco shook a bare shoulder that was peeking above the blanket. Gray eyes looked into gray eyes. "Morning Father, it's breakfast time in the Great Hall." Lucius' eyes went wide. Draco raised an eyebrow looking blatantly over the situation before leaving his father and Harry alone.

Minutes later a very happy Harry bounced up from the dungeons. Lucius decided to sleep in. Draco and Hermione were talking companionably as he approached. He wished he could look out a window to see if it was snowing.

"Have a nice lie in Harry?" Hermione asked causing Harry to blush.

"She knows Potter," Draco smirked.

Harry bit his lip nervously as his stomach growled. She shook her head and waving goodbye to Draco dragged Harry to the Great Hall. For once Harry was ravenous before a game, which luckily prevented him from answering any of Rons questions.

Ron dragged him out to the pitch for the pre-game pep talk and strategy session. With a smile on his face Harry only half listened thinking of what it felt like to take Lucius. At the blowing of the whistle Harry snapped out of his thoughts and took his place in the air, looking across at Draco. He idly watched the game while trying to keep his thoughts on finding the snitch. But everything seemed to remind Harry of Lucius. The back of his brain registered that the score was dead even 60-60.

"Pay attention Potter!" Draco called as he went into a dive. Cursing vehemently Harry flattened himself against the broom and just caught up to Draco as he began to lean out for the snitch. Harry slammed into Draco giving him another inch closer to the golden ball. Suddenly the snitch changed direction and they both had to change direction. Harry now had the edge as Draco slammed into him.

Lucius watched nervously from the stands hoping his son and lover weren't going to kill each other over some stupid game. He held onto his snake stick hard in his nervousness. The blond shifted in his seat to see the two rivals better.

"Last game Potter, you won't get it so easy this time!" Draco taunted.

"Just watch!" Harry challenged back as they continued

Lucius grew more nervous as they began to barrel roll straight up after the tiny snitch. With his omniocculars, he saw the two were still bashing into each other. He quickly lowered them unable to see either one fall from such a height. To distract himself he sneered at a piece of lint on his cape and took an inordinate amount of time doing it. With relief he saw the pair diving back down out of the clouds each with a hand on the snitch yelling at each other to let go.

"TIE GAME!" came the cry of Madame Hootch as the stands erupted into screams of joy and boos of anger.

Dumbledore smiled merrily at the two Seekers as they fought all the way up to the stands and took the cup together. Lucius smiled as he saw the two together. He raised his omni-occulars again so as not to miss a minute of it.

"Well Draco did better than usual," Snape remarked leaning over to Lucius.

"Yes, he did quite well. It's quite a shame this is his last game," Lucius replied.

"So when did they start dating?" Snape asked quietly and confidently.

Lucius began to laugh. Snape sneered and walked off leaving Lucius still laughing in the stands before he went down to congratulate his son and lover. It was some disappointment he realized he couldn't get to Harry but he was able to congratulate his son who was on cloud nine. As he stood outside the Slytherin locker rooms with Draco they both turned as one as they heard," WOO HOOO HARRY!" coming from the Gryffindor locker room. Lucius smiled as he guessed Harry's team mates had seen the love bites on his body.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father when he saw the smile and quickly added the clues together. "Well if I had known you had such an effect on him I would have asked you to shag him before every game," Draco teased in a whisper.

'I didn't do it for you," Lucius replied in a soft voice.

"Obviously," Draco smirked. Lucius swatted him playfully across the head.

The next week was a flurry as N.E.W.T.S. began. It was in the week off that followed that Harry began to receive roses every single day. Word began to spread that Harry was engaged. It became a game to try to drag it out of him.

Finally Harry made an announcement over breakfast that he would say who it was after graduation. A chorus of complaints to which Dumbledore had to step in to calm down the students met this.

"Mr. Potter I hear you are getting married," Dumbledore said looking over his spectacles with great amusement.

Harry nodded smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I take it we will all find out soon who the person is?" His eyes twinkled.

Nodding and blushing Harry tried not to look at Lucius.

"Excellent! I am sure we can all wait until graduation tomorrow," Dumbledore said in a voice that brokered no argument.

"Oh goodie," Professor Snape groaned loudly and the Great Hall broke into gales of laughter.

As Dumbledore got up from breakfast that morning he whispered into Lucius' ear. "Please stop by my office." Lucius nodded and hoped the Headmaster wasn't about to make trouble.

With trepidation Lucius walked slowly toward the Headmaster's office after he finished eating. Saying the password of "salt water taffy," Lucius entered the office.

The Headmaster gestured toward a chair. "I have not heard from you in regards to next year Lucius. Therefore I assume, you are not planning on returning for the fall term."

"No, I had not." Lucius replied feeling more calm.

"Pity I was hoping offer Harry a position as well. It seems Madame Hootch would like to retire." Dumbledore summoned up a tea tray.

"Why should my return affect your decision towards Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked evenly suspecting the Headmaster knew of their engagement.

"I didn't think that newlyweds would want to be parted so soon," the Headmaster smiled.

Lucius opened his mouth to reply but Dumbledore waved at him.

"No need Lucius. I am quite happy for you both, even commend you on being so respectful of the school traditions as to wait until graduation. However, I have one major bone to pick with you," Dumbledore looked fiercely at Lucius reminded him quickly that Harry was not the only powerful wizard on the grounds.

"What gave us away?" Lucius asked.

"Draco, Harry and you all happy at once? I'm sure Miss Granger must have remarked on the ring that Harry has on his hand. Only someone of wealth could afford such a piece. Then Harry's reluctance to give out the name of his fiancé?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Then what is your bone of contention?" Lucius said cautiously.

"Why haven't I been asked to perform the ceremony?" Dumbledore gave his best puppy dog eyes to Lucius who began to chuckle.

"Because we hadn't planned on when we would marry," Lucius smiled. "Of course you may perform the ceremony."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped Lucius on the back. "So how did you two ever get together?"

Lucius coughed and turned red causing Dumbledore to laugh. "Ah youth."

Soon their talk ended and Lucius left feeling much better about the whole situation.

"So I pegged the wrong Malfoy," came a cool voice from the shadows as Lucius was about to enter his quarters.

He didn't even need to turn," Severus, you might as well join me." Lucius entered his quarters and Severus followed.

"Lucius, I never knew you fancied Potter. This must have been sudden perhaps this year?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lucius began.

"Please don't even begin your pathetic little excuses. Just satisfy my curiosity and tell me who made the first move," Severus smirked.

"He did. After all I am irresistible," Lucius grinned and Severus burst out laughing.

The next day when Harry and his classmates sat on stage there was quite a bit of excitement. It wasn't from the graduation alone. After commencement, Harry found himself at center stage with photographers, the press, his fellow students and his former teachers clamoring to find out who Harry was marrying.

Severus, Dumbledore, Lucius and Draco parted to crowd to get to Harry who was starting to panic as the crowd closed in. Lucius reached him first and drew him into his arms to calm him down. Stunned the crowd drew back.

Rita Skeeter pushed through the crowd. "Mr. Malfoy, are you and Harry Potter getting married?"

"Yes, we are Miss Skeeter." Lucius replied happily and the crowd gasped.

Ron Weasley passed out. McGonagall screamed then fainted into a stuttered Hagrid's arms. Professor Flitwick squeaked and Professor Sprout said, "Oh my!" Professor Binns was so surprised that he finally crossed over. The students stared in between Harry and Draco in shock.

"Any other words for the press?" Rita asked.

"Yes the ceremony will be small and private. Then the future Mr. Malfoy will be moving into the Manor." Lucius replied smoothly despite Harry still shaking slightly in his arms.

"Mr. Potter, are you happy?" Rita asked Harry directly.

Harry beamed at Rita happily then back up at Lucius. "As long as Lucius is in my life I will be happy all my life. I know that now. That I can be happy all my life."

fin


End file.
